mlp_ocs_wikiafandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Irmãs Star
Starlight Sweet = Starlight Sweet, ou simplesmente Star Sweet é uma pônei terrestre Bloompony fêmea. Ela e sua irmã nasceram na dimensão Nature Bright, mas sua mãe na verdade é uma pônei do mundo Rain que logo após dar a luz foi para equestria junto com as duas por motivos pessoais, as duas conviveram com sua mãe até os 15 anos, que foi quando Glamour foi morta no trabalho misteriosamente, isso mudou completamente a vida das duas, Sweet agora alternava entre um trabalho que a mesma resolveu arranjar para sustentar ela e sua irmã, isso mudou depois que a casa das duas fora destruída e elas tiveram que se mudar, mais tarde, quando a mãe das mesmas foi revivida, elas puderam finalmente conhecer seu pai e também descobriram quem eram seus meio irmãos.(Esta oc pertence a usuária Flower Daisy Star.) Personalidade Sweet tem dupla personalidade, em sua personalidade normal ela é extremamente mal-humorada e até mesmo um pouco agressiva, mas ás vezes, ela tende a ser amável e carinhosa, principalmente com seu namorado Fast Bolts Cloud, embora sejam poucas essas vezes, apesar disso, essa personalidade amável e carinhosa é a personalidade que a mesma tinha antigamente mas que foi embora após a morte de sua mãe, que fez ela mudar totalmente a sua personalidade, se tornando protetora acima de tudo também, disposta principalmente a proteger sua irmã mais nova Flower, não querendo que além de sua mãe perdesse ela também, já em sua outra personalidade, Sweet prefere que a chamam de Cotton e é maldosa, calculista e por vezes sedutora. Amigos Sweet no início era bem anti-social mas após fazer amizade com sua melhor amiga Jewelry ela passou a fazer mais amizades, como as mais notárias sendo Fast Bolts Cloud, Fabulous Fun, Clever Heart e Proud Sweet Shining. Família Seus pais são Glamour Heart Spare Star e Doctor Ray, Sweet e sua irmã gêmea Flower Daisy Star cresceram junto com sua mãe, não tendo nenhum contato com seu pai, quando sua mãe, que acabara morrendo quando as duas ainda tinham 16 anos, fora revivida, ela e Sweet além de reencontrarem sua mãe, elas conheceram seu pai, Ray, e também descobriram que tinham meio irmãos, Proud Quick, Math Psychic Spark, Innovative Psychic Spark e Lycris Psychic Spark, Sweet também tem um filho, Energetic Bolt Star Cloud, filho dela e de Fast Bolts. Interesses Amorosos Star Sweet é alguém que realmente não se apaixona fácil, mas uma exceção é com seu namorado Fast Bolts, por quem ela se apaixonou muito e facilmente, apesar disso, Sweet divide sua paixão por Fast com a que ela tem por Miracle, um pônei conhecido da mesma na sua infância, por quem ela também tem uma queda. Citações Galeria Brothers.png Algumas Curiosidades *Sua dupla personalidade, no caso Cotton, se materializa em seu subconsciente podendo conversar com Sweet por meio dele, as duas conversam muito pouco, mas quando conversam Cotton não fala nada de muito importante, Sweet também pode se materializar em seu subconsciente, mas apenas quando Cotton assume de todos ao máximo, mas ela realmente sofria e se segurava a o controle. *Quando Sweet alternava entre o trabalho e a escola ela trabalhava na casa dos pais adotivos de Water Cloud e Fast Bolts como empregada nas horas vagas. *Sweet sofreu muito por dentro após a morte de sua mãe, ela escondia isso de todos ao máximo, mas ela realmente sofria e se segurava as vezes para não soltar lágrimas e a pressão só aumentava com ela alternando entre trabalho e escola, atualmente, mesmo com a volta de sua mãe e toda a sua família reunida, tudo o que ela passou antes ainda mexe com ela, mas não tanto como antes. *Sweet consolou a Jewelry durante o mês em que Clever fora enfeitiçado por Magic Shining. *Sweet tinha ciúmes de Guility Rose, mas respeitava a relação dela com Fast. *Quando é Cotton, ela é mais forte. *Ela não simpatizava nem um pouco com Magic antes devido a ela ter prejudicado Jewelry controlando Clever, mas agora, a relação das duas é boa. *É semelhante a uma tsundere. *Apesar de tentar esconder isso de todos, Sweet é extremamente sensível. *Sweet tem dupla personalidade por causa de seu pai. *Sweet e Flower já perguntaram diversas vezes a Glamour sobre o pai das duas, mas nunca recebiam uma resposta, Sweet sempre foi curiosa em relação a isso e por isso perguntava isso a Glamour ainda mais que Flower. |-| Flower Daisy Star = Flower Daisy Star ''', ou simplesmente '''Flower Star é uma pônei terrestre Clever Star fêmea. Ela e sua irmã nasceram na dimensão Nature Bright, mas sua mãe na verdade é uma pônei do mundo Rain que logo após dar a luz foi para equestria junto com as duas por motivos pessoais. as duas conviveram com sua mãe até os 16 anos, que foi quando Glamour foi morta no trabalho misteriosamente, isso mudou completamente a vida das duas, Sweet agora alternava entre um trabalho que a mesma resolveu arranjar para sustentar ela e Flower, isso mudou depois que a casa das duas fora destruída e elas tiveram que se mudar, mais tarde, quando a mãe das mesmas foi revivida, elas puderam finalmente conhecer seu pai e também descobriram quem eram seus meio irmãos.(Esta oc pertence a usuária Flower Daisy Star.) Personalidade Flower tem dupla personalidade, em sua personalidade normal ela é amigável, sorridente, alegre, animada e até um pouco inocente, sempre disposta a fazer amigos, embora ela já tenha sido bastante tímida quanto a isso, é também alguém que mesmo quando está se sentindo triste tenta ao máximo esconder a tristeza e continuar sorrindo, mas ela nem sempre consegue, Flower adora flores e um de seus passatempos favoritos é olhar as estrelas a noite além de ler livros, em sua outra personalidade, Flower prefere que a chamem de Bloody e é extremamente cruel e insana, podendo até fazer coisas bizarras sem receio nenhum, pra ela o termo "amigos" não existe, apenas o "aliados", ela então não considera ninguém como amigo e também não sendo afeto por ninguém, tendo apenas uma exceção, Bloody também gosta de se meter em encrenca e também de irritar os outros, além de ser sedutora. Bloody|thumb Amigos Flower já fora muito tímida na questão de fazer amizades, até ela se tornar amiga de Night War, que foi seu primeiro amigo, desde então ela tentou ser um pouco menos tímida para amizades e acabou fazendo amizade com sua melhor amiga Kindness Heart e logo depois com Water Cloud, as três também se tornaram muito amigas de Fast Fun, Daisy Pink Jewel e Smart Orange, Flower também fez amizade com Fabsome Clovenheart Sweet, Glimmer Powerful e Star Flashy, das quais ela também ficou muito amiga, mas ela sempre teve um carinho maior por Night, sendo logo seguido por Kind e Fab. Família Seus pais são Glamour Heart Spare Star e Doctor Ray, Flower e sua irmã gêmea Starlight Sweet cresceram junto com sua mãe, não tendo nenhum contato com seu pai, quando sua mãe, que acabara morrendo quando as duas ainda tinham 15 anos, fora revivida, ela e Sweet além de reencontrarem sua mãe, elas conheceram seu pai, Ray, e também descobriram que tinham meio irmãos, Proud Quick, Math Psychic Spark, Innovative Psychic Spark e Lycris Psychic Spark, Flower também tem trigêmeos, Easmy Star War, Dray Star War e Gray Star War, filhos dela e de Night e apesar de Flower não saber, sua irmã de consideração, Blue Violet também é filha dela e de Night, devido a mesma ter sido enviada do futuro para o passado. Interesses Amorosos A primeira paixão de Flower foi Night, apesar disso, ela demorou para confessar isso, atualmente os dois namoram. Citações Galeria Fab and flower.png Brothers.png Oh look.png This is awesome.png Very cute flower star.png Flower star staring.png Hihi.png Normal flower.png Thinking flower.png Blushing flower.png Heart in the eyes.png Oh no, our friends.png I want kiss you.png Kissing night.png The time change.png Love in the past.png Filly love.png In love.png Sweet hug.png I love you nighty.png Remember i love you.png Kissing.png Surprise kiss.png I love you so much.png I am the star of your night.png Oh ,but of course i shipp.png I shipp it.png Hey sis.png Your two.png What is this kind.png Don't cry flower.png Your family is right there in front of you.png NightStar in christmas 1.png NightStar in christmas 2.png NightStar in christmas 3.png NightStar in christmas 4.png NightStar in christmas 5.png NightStar in christmas 6.png Wait this is my mon and my dad kissing.png|Em um futuro um pouco próximo Yeah i love you.png I really like you.png Love.png Bloody smiling.png Flower of the future.png|Flower em um futuro mais distante Bloom marguerite star.png|Rule #63 You are cute.png NightStar rule 63.png Another reverse version.png Flower star eg.png|versão EG nightstar with effects #33.png Nightstar.png Algumas Curiosidades *Sua outra personalidade, no caso Bloody, se materializa em seu subconsciente podendo conversar por meio dele com Flower, Bloody frequentemente irrita Flower, Flower também pode se materializar em seu subconsciente, mas apenas quando Bloody assume o controle. *'Blue Violet' a admira muito, apesar das duas não serem irmãs elas eram muito próximas, atualmente as duas são irmãs de consideração sem nem suspeitarem que as duas de fato estão relacionadas, mas de outra forma. *Flower não sabe que Fab sente sentimentos amorosos por ela, ela também não sabe que Water também sentia. *Flower geralmente tem vários surtos de personalidade, mas ela consegue controlar na maioria das vezes. *Flower já foi rival de Prowess Bloom, atualmente, Flower tem uma rivalidade com Dark Mirror. *Flower faz poções. *Flower já fez uma poção para tentar quebrar o feitiço que Magic Shining havia feito em Clever Heart, mas acabou que falhando. *Atualmente ela mora na casa de Night pelo fato de sua casa ter sido destruída por Quick. *Flower nem sempre teve Bloody, ela passou a ter ela após a morte de Glamour, ela guardou toda a tristeza e mágoa, que era muita, para si mesma e escondendo isso de todos, isso acabou criando Bloody. *Aparentemente, Flower chora por dentro, mas as vezes não consegue segurar e acaba chorando por fora também. *Flower gosta de ficar falando sobre Smartest para deixar Kind vermelha, ela faz a mesma coisa com Blue, só que falando de Blow. *Flower adora o inverno. *Flower odeia formigas. *Flower é muito comilona. *Flower é muito boa em culinária. *Quando é Bloody, ela é mais forte. *Já teve uma de suas poções roubada por Quick. *Flower e Sweet já perguntaram diversas vezes a Glamour sobre o pai das duas, mas nunca obtiam resposta, Flower chegou a achar que elas não tinham pai. *Flower está atualmente grávida novamente de trigêmeos. Categoria:Oc's Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Femininos Categoria:Pôneis Terrestres Categoria:Detentores dos elementos de Sky Rise Categoria:Clever Stars Categoria:Princesas Categoria:Oc's da Flower Daisy Star Categoria:Moradores de Profitters City Categoria:Heaven Categoria:Preternatural Categoria:Nature Bright Categoria:Sky Rise Categoria:Outra Dimensão